A mineral excavated at a mining site is loaded onto a mining vehicle such as a dump truck at an excavation site, transported by the mining vehicle and collected to a collection site or other places. The mining vehicle repeatedly travels back and forth between the excavation site and the collection site. For the better profit of mining business, it is requested that the transportation efficiency of the mining vehicle be enhanced.
For the sake of the improvement, there is a mining vehicle that has a radar device for measuring a distance to an obstacle located in front of the mining vehicle on a traveling road and to an object detection device for controlling a speed of the vehicle on the basis of information on the distance measured by the radar device. The mining vehicle is also capable of operating while automatically following multiple vehicles so as to make the distances between the mining vehicle and the multiple vehicles small. In addition, this vehicle has less resistance to air during traveling, can reduce a fuel cost, and improve a utilization rate of the transport road.
However, if the traveling road is curved, the radar device may erroneously detect an obstacle located outside the traveling road and reduce a speed of the vehicle regardless of the fact that a distance between the vehicle and other vehicles is sufficient.
Thus, an object detection device has been disclosed which calculates a turning radius of a vehicle on the basis of rotational angular velocities of wheels and acceleration of the vehicle in a horizontal direction. The device then determines, on the basis of the turning radius of the vehicle, an object detection region in which an object in front of the vehicle is detected (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).